Acceptance
by Erendyce
Summary: Sort of sequel to Assumption. M content.


**Yohohoho some smut. Enough said.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acceptance<strong>

Yuri had been counting the days since Flynn had finally recovered from his wounds. And still, nothing had happened. Of course, Flynn was just too chivalrous to do anything… indecent. It was one of the reasons Yuri liked him, but sometimes it was getting quite frustrating to see the blonde man slip away tactfully whenever Yuri tried moving to the next step.

A caress on the cheek was fine, a kiss was fine as long as it was in private, but any more daring moves were banned. Why? Yuri guessed easily that it had something to do with appearance, reputation and other useless stuff; but he couldn't blame Flynn for wanting to keep a respectful image as the latter was necessary to lead troops successfully.

Still. Yuri started losing patience. He even ended up addressing a short prayer to the bright Brave Vesperia star, which had made Judith laugh when she learnt of that.

And then, the miracle occurred. Estelle decided a party for Flynn's coming birthday, and only the member of the Brave Vesperia guild would be invited.

It started like any normal parties, with greetings and toasts, and somehow it seemed that the commander wasn't too keen on alcohol, even if just a bit. A single glass of champagne was enough for Flynn's cheeks to turn a faint pink; still, he was nowhere near drunk, mind you.

Even now, as Flynn thought back of that night, he would still have some trouble believing he was part of everything that had happened back then. He certainly didn't feel drunk, just slightly hot, and his mind a bit loosened up. Yuri watched him talk with his friends with a clear and perfect diction as always, but then he noticed that the commander was chuckling more than usual. His bearing was impeccable, and yet there was a barely noticeable freedom in his movements that he would never have allowed under normal circumstances.

When Yuri approached him and started talking to him, Flynn didn't suspect anything, and that one glass of champagne he had had earlier made him easier to bear with Yuri's strange jokes. He jumped a bit when Yuri suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulders and murmured something at his ear, but didn't push him away; there were only friends there anyway. He didn't even spot the wink Judith gave Yuri before chatting back with Estelle.

The night passed so quickly it was over before Flynn noticed it. For some reason, he hadn't resisted too much when Yuri had dragged him outside the party room to have a word with him, nor did he give too many words of protest when the long-haired swordsman kissed him as soon as the door closed behind them, and though he was fully conscious of what was happening – he wasn't drunk – he decided it wasn't so bad that they headed for his room.

Hours passed which neither Flynn nor Yuri would ever forget, and when a streak of light entered the room through the partly drawn curtains, it took a whole half an hour in the bed for Yuri to cool his friend down and convince him that he had done nothing wrong.

From that day on, Flynn learnt not to refuse any of Yuri's invitations to join his bed; he had to admit that his friend was particularly skilled to draw him into endless and unforgettable nights of pure ecstasy.

But as soon as the next day came, Flynn would become Commander Flynn Scifo again, and Yuri would watch him from behind with an amused expression, knowing oh so well how much that stoic yet gentle face could be different at night.

* * *

><p>"Are you getting addicted to me already?" Yuri asked on that particular night, lying on the side with one hand to support his head. But the only answer he got from Flynn was a scowl as he lay back comfortably in the bed and closed his eyes.<p>

"It's not nice to ignore people who are talking to you, you know?" Yuri went on, giving a kick in Flynn's legs. The blonde boy's eyes snapped open and he immediately turned to Yuri, straddling him and making him fall flat on his back.

"And it's not nice to kick people who are trying to sleep." Flynn retorted, his face only a few inches from Yuri's.

"Just answer me and I'll let you sleep as much as you want."

"Aren't you being a bit narcissist here?"

"Me? I was just asking an innocent question." Yuri brought a hand to Flynn's cheek, pulling his face closer.

"There's nothing innocent in you, Yuri." Flynn replied, letting the gap between their lips close.

"That's mean." Yuri murmured before sealing Flynn's mouth with his own.

It was the middle of the night, yet any will to sleep quickly fled the young commander. For some reason, it seemed that whenever Yuri's arms wrapped around him, the only thing that'd command his mind would be his awakening desire towards the dark-haired one. A desire which was always amply satisfied by Yuri.

And that night was no exception.

* * *

><p>It was always Yuri who invited Flynn, and though the latter always accepted, Yuri sometimes wondered if Flynn wasn't accepting only in order not to upset his friend, but his questions always vanished somewhere else whenever Flynn embraced him with unequalled passion.<p>

Was it because Yuri looked incredibly attractive on that particular day or because Flynn had just returned from a tiring mission to the icy Zopheir rift? The commander couldn't tell, but as soon as he looked at the docks and saw the long hair floating, a surge of longing seized Flynn, and the only thing he wanted now was a shower, a room, and _him_.

He got the two first pretty quickly as he got back to the palace but by the time he was done, Yuri was nowhere to be seen. He had probably returned to the lower quarters, which was fine by Flynn for he'd be able to walk around a bit.

He barely arrived at the fountain in the middle of the lower quarters that he spotted his friend and Repede playing with some kids. Yuri seemed to have noticed Flynn's presence for he raised his head and waved at him.

"Who's that?" One of the kids asked.

"That's the hung-up Commander of the Imperial Knights." Yuri replied with a falsely solemn tone. Then he added with an amused tone: "He's also my friend."

"Yuri, I should have you put into jail for speaking ill of me." Flynn replied with a laugh.

"Yeah, sure. I can't count how many times you threatened me to throw me there. OK, we're done playing, now all of you go back to your houses!" Yuri addressed the children who pouted but then quickly left.

"It's rare to see you come here, Commander." Yuri teased Flynn.

"I had some free time, so I assumed I could pay you a visit."

"Why not. Let's walk around then."

But then, Flynn did something that Yuri would never have expected in his entire life: he grabbed his hand and whispered a few words at his ear. Though shocked during the first few seconds, Yuri quickly recovered and smirked.

"So you _did_ get addicted to me."

* * *

><p>As soon as Yuri closed the door of his room, he felt two arms pulling him back against a solid chest, and warm lips on his neck that made him shudder a bit. Since when had Flynn started showing such obvious signs of eagerness? Not that Yuri was going to complain much.<p>

He let out a faint gasp when Flynn slipped a hand in the opening of his jacket and another one on his belt.

"Still wearing nothing under your jacket, hm?" Flynn murmured, but Yuri silenced him with a kiss before speaking:

"The bed's just right over there, you know?"

Flynn didn't need to be told twice as he dragged Yuri away from the door. Yuri was about to climb on the bed when he suddenly changed his mind.

"Sit down first." he ordered, which made Flynn cock an eyebrow. He complied anyway and didn't resist when Yuri climbed and pushed him so his back was now against the wall. Before Flynn could say anything, Yuri sat on his lap and bent down to kiss him with much more fervour than he did with the previous one. He put both hands on Flynn's shoulders while the latter was pulling him closer by the waist; soft moans filled the room as both boys were literally devouring each other, biting and licking each other's lips, with Yuri also wandering on Flynn's neck and up to bite his ear and gasp some _'Flynn'_ which only helped to increase the blonde's desire towards him.

To Flynn, Yuri was an extremely fearful seducer. The type of seducer who could lure anyone anywhere, even if only death awaited them. And it was true that Flynn was ready to follow Yuri anywhere even if it led to his own death. But now wasn't the time to think of death, was it?

Yuri started removing Flynn's jacket and his own, before undoing the top of his partner's trousers and grabbing the hardening member with one hand. His free hand plunged into his own pants and he started stroking himself and Flynn, his lips parted to let out small pants. Flynn's arousal could only rise at the sight of a flushed Yuri – like every time they did it – and as he watched the scene with lust-filled eyes, he couldn't help but be amazed at how alluring Yuri could be even after having sex with him so many times.

Yuri glanced with satisfaction at Flynn's expression then released both members from his grip before crouching down between the commander's legs. He approached his mouth to Flynn's throbbing erection and licked it a first time, earning a gasp from the blonde male which encouraged him to go on. Yuri was now pretty knowledgeable on what and where to please Flynn. He wanted to tie Flynn to him with a bond such that he would never be able to live without thinking every second about him. It sounded selfish but Flynn was the only reason for Yuri to be selfish.

"Yuri..." Flynn gasped, his cheeks feeling too hot for his own good. Even now, he still had some trouble imagining that he could have his cock sucked by his childhood friend, that the same friend would be so incredibly skilled at it, that'd he be able to draw noises out of him that he formerly thought as shameful and inconceivable.

It made him lose his mind to see Yuri servicing him with such a rare devotion. Flynn had tried persuading him to stop swallowing his seed, but it seemed that Yuri had taken a liking to doing that, therefore Flynn stopped bothering about such details. His breathing was jerky, and that pool of lava burning his stomach kept getting hotter and hotter, making his mind dizzy and rendering him unable to think coherently. He gripped the long and dark hair with one hand as a silent sign for Yuri to continue, which the latter did without any protest.

However, Flynn wasn't the only one with needs; Yuri's aching member was screaming for attention, which Yuri provided by moving a hand down between his thighs. The tip was dripping though he had barely touched it, and the warmth seizing him as soon as his fingers touched his cock spread around his body, making him – strangely – shudder.

His mouth was full, but he still let muffled moans escape, to Flynn's utmost despair who could barely resist those sweet sounds. Then Yuri suddenly pulled back and looked at Flynn:

"Flynn... Stretch me, c'mon." he said with a needy voice. And how the hell was Flynn supposed to resist? The answer was simple: he didn't resist. After coating three fingers with saliva, he inserted them pretty much easily in Yuri – the easiness with which he managed to do that even surprised him a bit.

Yuri gave a moan of pleasure and arched his back to tighten himself around Flynn's fingers; he sat up and pressed himself against Flynn's chest, burying his face in the blonde boy's neck. Following Flynn's rhythm, he kept moving his hips to match the thrusts, at the same time allowing their cocks to rub against each other and pushing both males closer and closer to their climax.

Flynn was aching. Aching to enter Yuri and melt in the unnameable pleasure offered by the delights of that heavenly body. His hand was slightly trembling as he worked on Yuri, trembling with the same excitement and impatience as when they had spent their first night together, and he had no trouble feeling that Yuri was about in the same state as him, given how he kept calling his name and how he was clinging to him, arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. That's why Flynn was more than happy to comply when he heard Yuri order him to move on.

He pulled his fingers out and helped Yuri position himself over his erect member, then didn't even need to do anything else as the dark-haired pushed himself down, taking Flynn inside of him eagerly.

"Yu...Yuri..." Flynn got trouble speaking under the incredible waves of ecstasy assailing him repeatedly as Yuri kept impaling himself on him, his breathing ragged to the point Flynn feared that his partner would soon suffocate.

"Fly...nn... ahh... ahh..." Even if Yuri was completely overwhelmed by the intense pleasure Flynn was providing him, his mind was still clear enough to register that flushing face drowned in lust that Flynn was offering him, and Yuri smirked mentally as he always did whenever he managed to make the exemplary Commander Flynn give in to his hidden and animalistic instincts. And then, as if to confirm his thoughts, Flynn suddenly pushed him flat on the bed and spread his legs before penetrating him again with no gentleness.

Yuri let the blonde male screw him shamelessly, more than happy to see his theory confirmed.

"Too addicted... ahh... Flynn... aren't you...?" he said between two thrusts. His whole body was jerking at each pound, forcing him to grip the headboard tightly.

"It's your fault... Yuri..." the knight replied in a breath.

It was probably true, Flynn thought. For some reason he had become completely addicted to Yuri Lowell, to that person he had argued with and even fought with over their ideals, to that person he had threatened so many times to imprison and to execute. Was it an enchantment that had him hooked on that street boy who kept bringing nothing but trouble to the imperial knights? Probably.

"Flynn!" Yuri called out loudly before spilling his seed all over his chest and face. The sight made Flynn come right after with Yuri's name on his lips as he did. He lay down next to the former knight, then grabbed the corner of the bed sheet and cleaned the few drops of cum of Yuri's face.

"How delicate of you." the latter sneered. Flynn blushed a bit. He had turned back to his normal, self-restrained self, which made Yuri laugh. "I guess you won't change that easily." he said, turning to the blonde boy and snuggling closer. His smirk reappeared very quickly when he heard a murmur at his ear:

"You're a demon, Yuri."

* * *

><p><strong>Arf arf... Not as wild as my imagination wants it -_-<strong>


End file.
